


Teen Drama

by FerrousKyra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, RoK & SoK
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, I feel like I should've put more effort into this but it's complete crack so..., Multi, No proper ending, Pining, Pre-Relationship, The focus is entirely on Hei-Ran, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "...former Headmistress Hei-Ran continues on, gesturing her head towards Jianzhu but looking at Kelsang.'Our children both have a crush on yours.'"That's literally it. Everything else is purely to justify posting that mental image.
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Jianzhu, Hei-Ran & Kelsang, Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Hei-Ran & Yun (Avatar), Kelsang & Jianzhu, Kyoshi & Rangi & Yun (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Yun (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Hei-Ran had been the Headmistress of the Royal Fire Academy for Girls for long enough that she can smell teen drama like a shirshu hunting its prey.

& this was about as dramatic as it could get. At least, without either of her ~~the boys~~ colleagues catching on. To put it simply, there are a grand total of three teenagers at the estate; & two of them have a crush on the third.

At first glance this seems harmless; but Hei-Ran knows Yun & she certainly knows her daughter. Every time Kyoshi is in the mix, Rangi & Yun are competing for her attention (instead of focusing on their duties!). Every time Kyoshi is not involved, at least one of them in concocting a plan to make that change (instead of focusing on their duties!).

Not to mention the object of both teen's affections seems oblivious to the whole thing. Kyoshi, while being dotted-on by the Avatar & his bodyguard, seems to simply not notice their collective desperation as she goes about doing her work.

At least _she's_ focused on her duties. Except she is very much being flirted with half the time, & the few times she _does_ catch on, she's a blushing mess who can't focus at all.

Yet still. Somehow. Oblivious.

Hei-Ran has no idea what to do about it though. It shouldn't be her business, but it involves the Avatar's life & well-being, so it is her business. At the academy, she'd just let it play out & make sure the girls involved didn't kill, or seriously maim each other. Here, though, she was out of her depth. Should she get herself involved? Can she? Does she have to wait it out & pick up the pieces afterwards?

What would she do at the academy? She'd tell the girls to focus on their studies & worry about it in their own time (& not kill one-other). But these kids don't have alone time; not like that, at least. Their jobs are their lives.

So, what would she do if, in the academy, there was an altercation? She'd have to inform the parents, & discipline the girls involved. Parents-- ...maybe she should involve the parents. She'll have to call a meeting with Rangi, Kyoshi, & Yun's parents. Herself, Kelsang, and... Jianzhu will have to suffice.

.oOo.

"Good afternoon Master Jianzhu. Master Kelsang." Hei-Ran begun as if she were at a parent-teacher conference.

"What's this meeting about?" Jianzhu stated more than asked at the same time Kelsang replied with a "Good afternoon, Master Hei-Ran."

"Teen drama." the firebender directed mostly to Jianzhu.

"What?"

Kelsang simply nodded sagely.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jianzhu let out indignantly.

"The Avatar is our charge & if he is spending all day thinking about a girl instead of his duties, that could become problematic. Also, you're effectively his father & this matter should be discussed among their parents." she still wasn't sure if that last part is true, but needed to be firm for the earbender to stay.

"I don't see how Yun having a crush is a big problem, Hei-Ran." Kelsang added in.

"No; the problem is that he's not the only one."

At the silence she's met with, former Headmistress Hei-Ran continues on, gesturing her head towards Jianzhu but looking at Kelsang.

"Our children both have a crush on yours."

"Oh. & that's a problem?" The airbender said, genuinely confused.

Jianzhu wisely kept his mouth shut, most likely unable to choose what to be indignant about in his own head.

"Yes, because that makes them competitive, & a teenager trying to impress their crush is possibly the most irresponsible state a person could be in."

"So what do we do." Jianzhu seemed to become his usual, diplomatic self at that last comment.

"I have no idea; at the academy, we only became involved if there was a fight we had to break-up."

"So why involve ourselves now?" the airbender questioned.

"I'm not sure we should. There isn't any protocol for this. This meeting is really just to discuss it in case it does become a problem." Despite the insecurity in her words, Hei-Ran didn't allow it to show it in her face or posture.

"So what _can_ we do?" Jianzhu gained some confidence now that they were discussing strategy.

"Well, the least intrusive thing would be for each of us to discuss it with our own child." the earthbender made a face at the implication that he was Yun's father. "At the very least, it might be advantageous if Kyoshi actually _knew_ that my daughter is flirting with her. & that, when Yun does, he actually means it." Hei-Ran stated.

Before the airbender can respond Jianzhu cuts him off with "Does Kyoshi even like girls?" (Of course, the Earth Kingdom citizen is the one to ask.)

All eyes are on Kelsang. "... I don't know." three beats later, "Should I ask?"

"Maybe," Hei-Ran drawled with uncertainty "...let her know she can?" They seemed to be loosing progress the more they spoke.

.oOo.

"So, Kyoshi," Kelsang spoke awkwardly, "You're getting older now..."

Kyoshi was frozen, petrified even, she wanted desperately to escape this talk, 'The Talk' but her legs, heart, lungs wouldn't move.

.oOo.

 _Does_ she like girls?

.oOo.

Yes; the answer is yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei-Ran approaches her daughter's door. She raps three quick, crisp knocks. Breathes deeply. Then, finally, opening the door, walking inside & closing it in one fluid motion.

"Lieutenant." She says, making Rangi stand at attention.

"Sir."

"I need to speak with you. Privately." Hei-Ran tries compensating for her hesitance by barking out the sentence as an order; a method she employs frequently with Rangi.

"Very well, sir."

"At ease, soldier."

Her daughter relaxes, waiting for her to speak.

"..." Monkey feathers. She's already run out of steam.

At the sight of her mother's twitching fingers, a nervous habit equatable to a layperson fiddling with their fingers, Rangi tentatively asks "Mother?"

Hei-Ran is acutely aware that Junsik would have been much better at this. She misses him so much. & Rangi is so much like him. So much better at feelings, she thinks, almost ruefully.

She relaxes her posture in a heavy exhale. Another thing subtle enough that only Rangi would notice.

"Where are you always running off to during the day?" She knows the answer. Rangi has a habit of suddenly showing up behind every door Kyoshi tries to open when she returns from town. Junsik had done it to Hei-Ran a handful of times; not nearly as successfully, but it was charming nonetheless.

Rangi flounders for a moment. "Just, attending to matters concerning the estate. At Avatar Yun's request." she says, haltingly.

As if this wasn't hard enough already. Now she has to pry.

"Rangi," Hei-Ran lets out a heavy exhale, & tries to put-on her best 'caring mother' voice. "It's alright that you have a crush; but you & Avatar Yun have become... competitive. I'm concerned that it has been affecting your duty to protect the Avatar."

Now Rangi looks genuinely confused. Her face is all scrunched up & she's sporting quite a blush. It quickly morphs into anger.

"I do not like Yun, mother!"

Well. That was unexpected.

"I know."

Back to confused. "Then, why are you saying I have a crush on him?" Still indignant.

"I never said that. I said you have a crush, Rangi."

"... What!?"

Oh, wow. This is not the direction Hei-Ran expected this conversation to go.

"But, you were talking about Yun & me? Also, I don't have a crush on anyone!" She hasn't sounded that shrill since her voice still cracked.

"I-- Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Yun's the only boy I know, & I certainly do NOT like _him_." She but a lot of disdain in the word 'him.'

Hei-Ran is shocked. Truly, utterly, shocked. She had known Rangi only liked girls since she was eight. So did Junsik.

Are you allowed to inform your child that their gay? Probably not. But she just encouraged Kelsang to inform Kyoshi that it's possible for girls to like girls. Growing up in the Fire Nation, Rangi already knew that, but maybe she hadn't considered it for herself?

Hei-Ran cuts into her daughter's fuming before she decides to storm off. "I do not believe you have a crush on a boy, Rangi."

She just stares, somehow seeming more confused. Are all girls who like girls this oblivious? Kyoshi certainly is.

"I'll see myself out."

.oOo.

Jianzhu simply tells Yun to 'stop being an idiot.'

.oOo.

"How did it go?" Hei-Ran asks.

"Very well. Kyoshi informed me that she likes people regardless of gender. Then, we spent the evening curled up into Pengpeng's side, reading poetry Mui would hate to each other in melodramatic voices.

"How'd it go with Rangi?"

"She didn't know she's a homosexual."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks of Rangi being more irritable than usual, especially around Kyoshi, (though, not always _to_ Kyoshi) she seemed to be back to normal.

So, when Yun never shows up to practice one day, Hei-Ran assumes the worst. Taking it upon herself to find him, she explores the estate.

On her journey, she realizes everything is perfectly normal. If this were an assassination attempt, they'd have to be unreasonably good at their craft. It's almost enough to make her not worry. Not any more than usual at least.

When she finally finds Yun & Rangi, the sight before her is... unusual. They're both perfectly still. Standing over a shaded walkway in a particularly architecturally clashing area, looking down upon a much lower access area that's sometimes used by the servants to bring things into the compound.

Hei-Ran's curiosity takes the best of her, so rather than scold the pair immediately, she merely walks into line with them & observes from along Rangi's side.

Down near a service door, a couple of servants are unloading some boxes from a cart. Among them is Kyoshi.

Having already decided to wait until the teens next to her notice her presence, Hei-Ran simply observes.

At one point, Kyoshi trips over seemingly her own feet, causing the pining pair to visibly respond, each clearly endeared. It takes a good little while before two of the bigger men in the group attempt to carry a crate together, only to give up & return to the building; most likely to look for extra hands. Kyoshi, having apparently not noticed at all, simply picks the crate up without any indication that it's in the least bit heavy. Yun responds with mild shock, taking a half step back; whereas Rangi looks about ready to combust. This doesn't last long however, because the girl notices a smaller box & shifts the crate into her left arm to pick it up, carrying both inside.

Before Hei-Ran gets the chance to memorize the look of Yun's eyebrows at his forehead, Rangi breaks her reverie due to her ensuing coughing fit.

"Mother!" she yells after jumping a solid foot into the air.

Yun's quick to pick up. "Sifu Hei-Ran; what brings you to this area of the estate?"

"Well, Avatar Yun, if you must know, I came by because a student of mine failed to show up to his lesson. Once I found him, I had to look around for whatever spirit seemed to petrify him & his bodyguard."

.oOo.

Despite how adorable the previous encounter was, Hei-Ran was not assuaged of her worries. For good reason, too; just as she feared, the duo had become very competitive of one another.

In one encounter, Kyoshi hadn't even managed to take two steps before Yun had made her blush enough for Hei-Ran to see it from across the courtyard despite the girl's distance, relatively dark complexion, & dense freckles.

Rangi, not one to be one-upped, seemed to make Kyoshi's brain cease to function with her next comment.

.oOo.

Yun falls off a roof

Rangi not only also falls off the same roof, but manages to land on him.

Taking pity, Hei-Ran quickly dismisses Kyoshi, who stammers out some form of compliance with all due respect. _She is quite polite._

Former Headmistress Hei-Ran gazes at the pair for a long moment.

She simply sends them to a healer.

.oOo.

"Yun invited that servant girl along to accompany him at the negotiations." Jianzhu mentioned offhandedly.

"What?" Somehow, Hei-Ran sounded more terse than shocked.

After some back-&-forth, Jianzhu just as nonchalantly says "He pulled rank; there's nothing we can do about it."

Monkey feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was gonna have a chapter where Jianzhu said something homophobic because I wanted Hei-Ran to defend Rangi. But after I wrote it, I just flat-out deleted it since the emotional tone was so different. It took a long while to come up with this chapter's content, but I'm much happier with it.


End file.
